


[美隊2]【盾冬】Hot Milk

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴奇生病沒胃口隊長只好嘴對嘴餵牛奶，餵著餵著就……的PwP<br/>警告：OOC、雖然沒有詳細描寫但有提到嘔吐，不適者慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Hot Milk

在美國隊長用拳頭硬生生毆碎最後一名恐怖分子的鼻梁骨並順勢往下把他砸昏在地面上後，一片狼藉的現場只剩下參與此次任務的三位復仇者。

「嗨，巴奇還活著嗎？」

「托你的福，他還可以活上一百年。」將盾牌扣到背上，美國隊長瞪了鋼鐵人一眼，然後對著一旁的獵鷹命令道：「剩下的交給其他特工人員處理，我必須趕回去。」

看著美國隊長像是發洩情緒般的大步用力踩著路面離去的背影，獵鷹忍不住佩服剛才鋼鐵人不怕死的勇氣。

最近美國隊長的心情不太好。

原因是他的副手兼情人的巴奇這幾天重感冒發高燒被隔離在家裡。

超級士兵屈服於病魔之下是一件很稀罕的事，照理來說巴奇跟史蒂夫同樣注射過超級血清，儘管比起史蒂夫身上所擁有的品質要差些，但是對抗區區的病毒應該是有綽綽有餘。

然而或許是最近的病毒轉錄與變異能力太強，班納博士也提出一個可能性，巴奇跟史蒂夫身上的血清能夠提高四倍的新陳代謝，也意味著一旦只要有一個病毒能突破他們身上的免疫機制成功的將其基因插入體內的細胞基因內，並將超級血清的能力轉錄至病毒自身的蛋白質和RNA的話，那麼這個病毒無疑於超級病毒。

幸好巴奇身上的症狀來得猛烈，也因此史蒂夫幾乎是立刻就帶著巴奇去尋求布魯斯的幫助，早期發現到，不然要是巴奇身上的超級病毒傳染給別人那可就非常糟糕了。

在商量過後，他們決定在巴奇的免疫系統發揮作用把病毒都殺死之前把巴奇隔離在家中，不與其他人接觸。

原本巴奇的意思是在自己康復之前，為了避免傳染給史蒂夫要他暫住在史塔克大樓，在此之前他可以自己照顧自己。

但是不要說布魯斯，任誰來想都知道史蒂夫不可能丟下生病發燒的巴奇一個人獨自在家裡，在巴奇因高燒而虛弱的狀況下不是很有力的抗議馬上就被駁回，他只能盯著史蒂夫看了很久，才重重的嘆了一口氣後點頭。

「對了，」在史蒂夫摟著巴奇要回家前，布魯斯想到了一件重要的事，特別出聲提醒他們，「發燒的時候喝牛奶不好，高熱會使體內的蛋白質變異，吸收不良。」

對於布魯斯的忠告史蒂夫當然記得很清楚。

但是自從巴奇被隔離以來已經兩天了，這兩天由於燒得很嚴重，基本上體溫都在39～40左右徘徊，史蒂夫有幫巴奇準備流質食物，如麥片粥之類的，但他都沒有胃口，問他想吃什麼，他只是慢慢的搖頭，急促的喘著氣，好一會才小聲的吐出一個單字：「……牛奶。」

於是史蒂夫非常認真的煩惱了一個小時，最終決定去電布魯斯詢問是否真的完全不能喝牛奶。

得到的答案是：「當然，如果詹姆斯只想喝牛奶的話，那麼你用溫牛奶加些水進去沖淡當成水分補充也不失為一種好方法。」

道完謝並掛上手機之後史蒂夫走到廚房裡從櫥櫃裡取出一人份的小鍋子、冰箱裡取出一盒冰牛奶，將裡面的白色液體倒入，接著放到火爐上開小火。

雖然用微波爐快速又方便，不過老派的史蒂夫還是習慣用傳統方式。

小力的攪拌著牛奶避免結塊，史蒂夫在四周逐漸加重的牛奶味中不經意的回憶起過去在布魯克林時，他的母親，以及巴奇都曾經像現在這樣站在廚房幫臥病在床的他煮著熱牛奶。

光陰飛逝，雖然他的廚房裡再也不會有母親的存在，但巴奇一直都待在他身邊，這是多麼幸運的一件事。

一邊在心底慶幸的想著，見溫度差不多了，史蒂夫關上火爐將鍋中的熱牛奶倒在馬克杯裡，走回房裡。

「巴奇？！」

當史蒂夫端著牛奶杯回到房間時，巴奇正用一種正面朝下，頭下腳上的姿勢趴著掛在床邊，就差那麼一點就要從床上摔到地面。

而這畫面深深揪住了史蒂夫心底某種深沉創傷，他什麼都顧不得，只是往床邊衝了過去一把將巴奇抱了起來，焦急的問道：「你怎麼了！？巴奇！」

「……我、」巴奇蠕動著因多日高燒而乾澀脫皮的嘴唇，很艱辛的沙啞著嗓音，「我起來……沒看到……你……」

巴奇剛才從惡夢中張開眼，沒看到史蒂夫，一時驚慌才會硬撐著因高燒而酸軟無力的身體想要去尋找史蒂夫，還好才爬到一半史蒂夫就回來了。

「……！對不起！巴奇！」史蒂夫心又酸又熱，急忙對巴奇道歉。

「你不用道歉……是我自己想太多……」無意識的閉上濕熱的雙眼，將熱烘烘的臉頰靠在史蒂夫相對之下顯得冰涼的手臂肌膚上磨蹭，巴奇自嘲似的牽起了嘴角，「都說生病會讓人變敏感……還真的……」

敏感。

史蒂夫知道巴奇指的是內心變敏感，而不是什麼奇怪的意思，所以他在內心斥責自己一瞬間脫拍的心跳，刻意無視從手臂上傳來的讓人臉紅心跳的溫度，只是輕輕的將巴奇抱起，放回他原本睡著的位置，並幫他把被單蓋好，柔聲輕訴：「你放心，我會一直待在這裡。」

「……但是你剛剛倒翻的牛奶總該處理吧……」巴奇半睜著眼，看到史蒂夫一臉糟糕了的表情，忍不住笑了，「快去吧，我會好好的在這裡等你的牛奶。」

史蒂夫苦笑了一下，溫柔的撫摸巴奇高熱的紅頰，低聲說道：「好，我很快就回來。」

看到巴奇閉上了眼睛，史蒂夫才離開床邊，走到地板上一大片白色液體及翻倒的杯子旁，看著自己剛剛製造出的慘狀，嘆了一口氣。

剛才他太驚慌失措一心只想著要快去幫助巴奇，手中的牛奶杯被他拋到了地上，裡頭的牛奶被灑滿了整面地板，還好他們家是木質地板，要是地毯那可麻煩了。

一邊在心理想著，史蒂夫用拖把將地上的牛奶清乾淨後，又走回廚房重新熱了一杯牛奶，回到巴奇身邊。

「……巴奇？」

看著巴奇雙眼緊閉眉頭深鎖，因高燒而氣息紊亂，全身都泛著紅潮，明明發高燒卻連一滴汗都沒出的模樣，史蒂夫心疼不已，伸出手輕撫著巴奇滾燙的臉龐。

「史蒂夫……？」

突如其來的冰涼感觸讓巴奇全身一震，緩緩睜開了沉重的雙眼，張著一雙因高熱而濛上一層透明水膜的湖水藍，望向眼前關切的望著自己的金髮男人。

與那雙又濕又紅，彷彿隨時都會掉淚的藍眼睛對望，史蒂夫心臟像是被狠狠捏住一樣，差點喘不過氣。

他好像從來沒見過巴奇那麼脆弱的模樣，就連他們剛重逢，巴奇剛從冬兵回歸到巴奇巴恩斯時，也沒有像現在這樣－－說難聽點，柔弱無力。

史蒂夫猛地升起強烈的保護欲，以及幾乎同等的，他不敢正視的某種強烈欲望。

在內心把那股邪惡的念頭強制壓抑住，史蒂夫乾啞著喉嚨低聲對巴奇說道：「……牛奶來了。」

巴奇沉默地看著史蒂夫，不知道在想些什麼，而史蒂夫也只是靜靜的看著他，直到巴奇開口小聲的投下震撼彈：「……餵我。」

「……巴奇？」史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「用你的嘴餵我……。」看著史蒂夫呆愣的表情，巴奇本就因高熱而泛紅的臉頰似乎更紅了，蹙起眉頭心有不甘的咬牙說道：「……我沒有力氣抬起手……」

史蒂夫恍然大悟，同時也為巴奇病情的嚴重程度感到驚愕不捨，連忙點頭，將牛奶含在自己嘴裡，俯身貼上了巴奇的唇。

「嗯……」

溫熱的液體進入早已乾渴多時的口腔內滋潤了內部的乾澀，順著燥熱的咽喉一路滑至空蕩蕩的胃部，感到飢渴稍稍被填補的巴奇輕嘆了一口氣。

但遠遠不夠，就像在沙漠中落下一滴水，滲進沙中轉瞬消失一樣，巴奇渴求更多的水分。

他伸出鮮紅的舌尖，舔了舔終於被濕潤了的嘴唇，把自己上面脫落的薄皮舔去，張口對像是壓抑什麼的望著自已的史蒂夫低聲求道：「我還要……給我……」

無法拒絕巴奇細語要求的史蒂夫聽話的一口一口將牛奶餵到巴奇嘴中。

聽著他粗重急促的呼吸，自己的嘴唇上濕熱的觸感，以及每次吞嚥時那上下滾動的喉結，史蒂夫只覺得體內深處那股被自己壓抑的欲望越來越強烈，難以抑止的燥熱從小腹升起，蔓延至全身。

在將最後一口牛奶餵進巴奇嘴裡的同時，史蒂夫終於還是忍不住抓著巴奇的肩膀，將舌頭伸入那高度潮濕滾燙的柔軟內部。

「唔……哈啊……」

不知道因為沒有力氣還是什麼原因，巴奇並沒有任何反抗或是拒絕，只是在感受到濕軟的物體侵入自己嘴裡的瞬間瞪大了雙眼，但很快就閉上。

巴奇原本因緊張而有些僵硬的身體隨著柔軟而溫熱的物體在自己的口腔內攪動的快感，一點一點的軟化，巴奇覺得自己就像是一攤水，任由在自己口腔內肆意蹂躪的男人擺佈、擷取。

在幾乎快無法呼吸前，史蒂夫放開了他。

巴奇半睜著迷濛的眼神，粗喘著氣，突然像是想到什麼似的微微一笑，低聲說道：「我記得我以前也這樣餵過你。」

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫也記起來了，過去他時常發燒生病倒在床上，有時燒得意識模糊，巴奇就會捧著水、牛奶、或是其他流質食物，像剛才那樣一口一口的慢慢嘴對嘴餵史蒂夫。

「當然我可沒像你一樣把舌頭伸進來。」在看到史蒂夫窘迫的紅著臉，巴奇笑了起來，接著伸出紅潤的舌頭，像是在誘惑般的低聲說道：「……繼續？」

「不……你現在在發燒……」嘴裡那麼說，史蒂夫卻心口不一的俯身再度吻住了巴奇的唇。

原本蓋在巴奇身上的被單被兩人激烈的纏綿熱吻給弄得皺巴巴的，巴奇的身體也曝露在外頭，接觸到的冷氣讓他反射性的全身一抖，寒毛直豎。

「沒事吧？」察覺到巴奇的異狀，史蒂夫連忙抬起頭擔心的望著巴奇，看著他凌亂的模樣以及睡衣，不由自主地吞了吞口水，「會冷？我幫你蓋好被子……」

說著，當史蒂夫急著伸手要將被子拉過來卻無意間劃過巴奇的胸前挺立的乳尖時，如電流通過般的刺激感受讓巴奇全身一陣戰慄，忍不住仰起頭發出呻吟。

巴奇的呻吟讓史蒂夫心跳漏了一拍，停下動作俯身看著巴奇胸前出現在自己眼前什麼都沒做就已經相當堅挺的突起，訝異於巴奇肉體比以往更加敏感的變化，史蒂夫不禁情念一動，低聲喚道：「巴奇……」

巴奇臉本就因高熱而泛紅，現在更是紅得像要滴出血，他瞪了史蒂夫一眼後別過臉，輕咬著下唇，「……我剛不是說過了……生病會讓人變得敏感……」

所以巴奇剛才說的話真的有這種含意？不是自己多想？

邊想，史蒂夫的手指像是有自我意識般的捏住了那兩粒突起。

「啊……！」巴奇顫抖雙唇吐出呻吟，感受著從胸前傳來的快感。

高燒之下的肉體就像他剛才自己說的一樣極度敏感，就連皮膚擦過的細微刺激都放大了幾倍，更不用說是乳頭那種本就敏感的性感帶。

他感覺得到自己的下半身湧上一道熱流，沒有任何撫慰他的性器就站立了起來。

被高熱燒得迷迷糊糊的腦袋也燒掉了巴奇的理性與羞恥心，他只想要解放，把現在瀰漫著自己全身的燥熱感消去，但他連像平常那樣伸腳過去催促史蒂夫的行為都沒有力氣，這真的很糟糕。

「史、史蒂夫……」巴奇在心底咬著牙，無奈的張開嘴，淚水聚在眼眶，對著正努力用嘴跟手指玩弄著自己乳尖的金髮男人輕聲哀求，「摸我下面……」

巴奇的柔軟哀求讓史蒂夫心一蕩，用力點了點頭，起身從床頭櫃的抽屜裡取出常備的潤滑劑後爬上了床。

將被單掀到一旁，分開巴奇的雙腿將自身卡入巴奇的下半身，將潤滑劑擠了些到自己手上後史蒂夫溫柔的握住了巴奇的陰莖，在巴奇舒爽的嘆息聲中上下套弄著，並俯身輕輕的啃咬著巴奇的乳尖。

「嗯啊……哈啊……嗯嗯……！」兩處重點部位被不斷撫弄舔咬，強烈的刺激著巴奇變得極度敏感的肉體，沒一會工夫他就低吟著解放在史蒂夫的手掌中。

在巴奇粗重的喘息聲中史蒂夫看著手中混合著白濁的濕滑液體，他的理性告訴他不應該再接下去對一個發高燒中的病患做他現在心底極想做的事。

但當他一將視線移到巴奇身上，看著那艷麗的紅潮染滿了他的全身，因為劇烈的感官刺激而流淌在那張迷人的臉龐上的汗水及淚水，激烈起伏的胸膛，每一項視覺的衝擊都在在打擊著史蒂夫的理性。

沉溺在高潮過後的餘韻中，巴奇顫抖著潮濕的睫毛，緩緩的睜開了比什麼都還要來得挑動著史蒂夫欲望的，那雙一瞬不瞬的凝視著他的閃耀著瑰麗光彩的濕熱眼眸。

「……你不進來嗎？」巴奇眨了眨眼，一滴淚水隨之滑落，但他並不在意，只是盯著史蒂夫那存在力超群的高聳分身，開口輕聲的詢問。

巴奇的話永遠是擊潰史蒂夫理性最有力的武器。

「……巴奇……」史蒂夫彷彿聽見自身的理性之牆一點一點碎裂的聲響，但他依舊咬著牙用盡最後一絲理性，嘶啞著嗓子，「如果你很難受，跟我說……我會馬上停下來。」

巴奇輕輕點頭的下一瞬間，一根手指長驅直入了他的體內，異物感讓他皺起了眉心，被高熱提高了敏感度的肉體很快的就將那輕微的脹痛轉化成了快感。

驚嘆於巴奇體內的高溫，史蒂夫興奮得心跳如搗鼓，他觀察著巴奇的模樣，確認他不會痛苦之後才又加入的第二根手指，在那處比平常都來得燙人濕潤卻同樣緊致又柔軟的內壁努力擴張。

直到大概已經擴張的足以容納他的碩大之後，史蒂夫才將四根手指抽出，而裡頭已經濕得不成樣子了。

對準了那濕得流出液體的入口處，史蒂夫緩緩的將自身刺了進去。

「啊啊！」史蒂夫才一插進去，原本舒服得半閉著眼的巴奇瞪大了雙眼，從未感受過的強烈衝擊讓他仰起了脖子發出驚叫，全身緊繃的像一張拉滿的弓。

高燒會讓人變得敏感。這句他自己剛剛說過的話完美的被巴奇他自己現場驗證。

「不……不要動……」他搖著頭，不敢置信的抖動著嘴唇，試圖在更強烈的刺激來臨前讓自己冷靜下來。

但是來不及了，史蒂夫才前後抽插了幾下，巴奇就全身一陣抽蓄射了出來。

「啊！啊……啊、啊……嗚……」太超過的感受讓巴奇無法自制的哭了出來。

看到巴奇拼命搖頭，胡亂的說著不明所以的囈語，史蒂夫心疼得停下所有動作，將他抱起溫柔的拍著他的背安撫著他的情緒，「別怕，我在這裡……」

等到平靜下來後巴奇抽了抽鼻子，為自己的失態感到有些羞恥，不好意思的笑了笑後低聲說道：「我沒事了……你動吧。」

點了點頭，史蒂夫小心翼翼的抓著巴奇的腰，開始緩慢的律動。

緊閉著雙眼，除了在被頂到敏感點時從微啟的雙唇中流洩出一兩聲呻吟之外，巴奇只是默默的承受史蒂夫在自己體內的開拓與侵入。

巴奇體內難以形容的高溫、緊致、柔軟的包裹著自身的感覺實在太過舒爽，快感逼得史蒂夫進出的動作越來越激烈，抽插的速度也越來越快，幾乎像要把自己的全部擠進巴奇濕熱的內部，永不分離。

然而就在感受到史蒂夫在自己體內大了一圈，已瀕臨高潮邊緣，坐在史蒂夫身上被上下擺動了很長一段時間的巴奇臉色卻是越來越難看。

其實打從史蒂夫剛開始律動時他就想吐了，只是為了史蒂夫一直在咬牙忍耐，但他終究還是忍受不了被如此劇烈的搖晃，顫抖著聲音努力的吐出哀求的話語：「嗚……史蒂夫……停……停下……拜託……」

「巴奇？」雖然只差一點就即將攀越巔峰，但史蒂夫還是猛地停了下來，與自身的情慾對抗，擔心的低頭望向巴奇。

臉色慘白的巴奇難受的摀住自己的嘴，全身發抖，「……我、我想吐。」

心一驚，史蒂夫連忙將自身從巴奇下身抽出，一把抱起他，焦急的喊道：「忍耐一下，巴奇！我帶你去浴室！」

只要稍微一動就被強烈的嘔吐感襲擊的巴奇連點頭或搖頭都辦不到，只能任由史蒂夫抱起自己衝到浴室裡。

一到浴室裡史蒂夫才剛把巴奇放下，他就抓著馬桶吐了出來。

本來巴奇這幾天都沒攝取過食物，能吐出的只有剛才喝的牛奶及胃酸，這又讓史蒂夫心理一緊。

看看你剛才對病人做了什麼，史蒂夫羅傑斯！一邊在心裡痛罵自己，史蒂夫心疼又自責的拍著不斷對著馬桶嘔吐的巴奇的背，試圖舒緩他的不適。

「沒事……」在把胃裡所有東西都吐出來之後，巴奇有些顫抖的回頭張著一雙紅通通的淚眼看向史蒂夫，勉強的擠出笑容「吐一吐感覺好多了。」

看著巴奇面容蒼白卻還是依然想要讓自己放心的模樣，史蒂夫幾乎都快哭出來了。

「對不起巴奇……我應該要好好照顧你……我卻……」好吧，他其實已經在哭了。

「你已經把我照顧得很好了……」拍了拍史蒂夫的手，巴奇微微一笑，將視線移到史蒂夫下身那已被嚇軟的性器，低聲說道：「我才得說抱歉……你都還沒……」

史蒂夫激動的打斷巴奇的話，「不！我害得你更加難受！我真的很該死！對不起，巴奇！」

巴奇望著自責得扭曲著面孔的史蒂夫，輕聲張開了蒼白的嘴唇，「那，為表歉意，你可以幫我倒一杯水來嗎？」

史蒂夫拼命點頭，衝出浴室，到廚房倒了一大杯水後又急急忙忙衝回浴室。

「謝謝，」從史蒂夫手中接過水杯，仰頭喝了一大口水後，才在史蒂夫望著身後正在放水的浴缸時回答他沒問出的疑問：「我想洗個澡。」

「喔……那我先出去？」

「不行……我說過我沒有力氣，」巴奇搖搖頭，將喝完的水杯放置在洗臉盆上，懶洋洋的笑道：「所以你得幫我洗。」

看著坐在浴缸邊緣，叉開雙腿，將那處紅腫濕潤，不時一張一闔的吐著體液的小穴展示在自己面前，挑逗般的揚起下顎望著自己的巴奇，史蒂夫在內心掙扎了好一會，最終還是無法抗拒誘惑的點了點頭。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

水蒸氣瀰漫在小小的浴室內，無數的細微水珠凝結在壁磚上，兩具赤裸的肉體互相激烈碰撞所帶來的高熱與聲響在悶熱室內高聲回響。

金髮男人半跪在特製的足以容納兩位高大男人一同泡在裡面的浴缸裡，張著一雙充滿了濃濃情欲的藍眼睛，雙手緊緊扣著棕髮男人的腰，毫不容情的挺著腰不斷用力地往裡頭衝撞。

巴奇用盡所有力氣緊緊抓著浴缸的邊緣阻止自己滑進水裡窒息，浴缸內的溫水隨著每一次史蒂夫的凶狠刺入，闖進了他的腸壁內。

「啊、啊、哈啊……史……史蒂夫……啊！」

又濕又熱的脹滿感讓巴奇難以抗拒，張開嘴發出高亢的呻吟與呼喚，呼喚著正猛力的貫穿著他的男人的名字。

史蒂夫每次淺淺抽出再重重插入，快速而劇烈的摩擦而過敏感腫脹的腸壁與體內深處的小粒突起時所帶來的如電擊般的強烈快感都讓巴奇為之瘋狂。

被猛力的粗熱肉棒貫穿的體內就像生起了無法撲滅的火焰，很熱，熱得讓巴奇錯覺自己就要融化。

從他那雙顫抖的雙唇中流洩而出嗚咽、哽咽，但絕沒有一聲不。

在洶湧而來的高潮席捲了他時，巴奇不做任何抵抗，只是尖叫著哭喊這個侵入自己最深處的男人的名字。

「巴奇……巴奇！」男人也像是回應他的呼喚似的，情緒激盪得低吼著他的名字。

高潮中的濕熱肉壁不由自主地收縮著絞緊了體內不斷衝刺的肉柱，在突地快速而猛烈的抽插之後，史蒂夫用力撞進巴奇的內部，低吼著巴奇的名字，將濃密的白濁射了進去。

但巴奇還來不及從高潮過後的空白中回過神來，史蒂夫就一把抓住巴奇將他從水裡拉起翻了個身往上抬起他的臀部，在巴奇驚喜的高昂尖叫聲中再度用力貫穿他。

一插進去就又開始了新一輪的高速律動，兩人前後瘋狂的擺動著身軀，在浴缸裡激盪出強力的水花。

一時間，水聲、肉體拍擊聲、厚重的喘息以及高亢的呻吟不斷在狹小悶熱的浴室內劇烈碰撞。

然而如此吵雜的聲響對於一心只在追求著彼此的一對情侶耳裡只是情欲的催化劑。

彷彿也被巴奇的高溫傳染，史蒂夫一心一意的衝撞著巴奇，邊頂入深處，邊揉捏著巴奇的臀肉，在難以抑止的衝動下，俯身咬住了巴奇的肩胛骨。

「啊……啊……我……快要……啊啊啊！」

在疼痛的刺激級高熱的影響下全身不由自主的痙攣著，巴奇又再一次的抽蓄著身體，將自身的白濁射到了熱水中。

尚處於高潮中，身後史蒂夫抽插的動作卻越發激烈，身體內部升騰的高熱以及激烈搖晃所帶來的昏沉失重感讓巴奇幾乎無法去思考任何事，也無力撐起自己虛弱的身體，他只是將全身都交付給身後這個不停的在自己體內摩擦、抽插，幾乎要填滿內部每一處空隙的男人。

當史蒂夫終於在激烈的一陣抽插之後，重重的貫穿了他的體內深處，將他滾燙的精液毫不吝惜的灌注在巴奇高熱的肉壁時，被灌滿的充實感讓巴奇閉上了雙眼任由濕熱的淚水滑落又紅又熱的臉頰，感受著盈滿自身內部的熱液，顫抖著發出了一聲心滿意足的嘆息。

在那之後，史蒂夫又在用蓮蓬頭幫巴奇處理他射在內部的精液時，忍受不了誘惑的將巴奇壓在牆壁上抬起巴奇的雙腿環在自己腰間深深的吻著他，並再一次狠狠地貫穿了他。

最終巴奇失去意識之後史蒂夫才滿懷自責的摸了摸被他射到幾乎微凸的小腹，將裡頭的精液都弄出來，並將巴奇的全身清理乾淨後送回乾燥溫暖的床鋪裡。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

隔天，巴奇的高燒退了。

「我媽就常說，發燒要多流汗、多喝水……還有多補充優質的蛋白質，這些我們昨晚都作得很完美」

斜躺在枕頭上，張口吞下史蒂夫用湯匙餵他的牛奶麥片粥，巴奇半開玩笑的用著因使用過度而顯得性感低沉的沙啞嗓音說道：「這世界上還有比超級士兵的精液更優良的蛋白質嗎？」

說完，巴奇心滿意足的看著昨晚在浴室裡餵了他一肚子優質蛋白質的超級士兵滿臉通紅的模樣，笑得很開心。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

即使高熱會使蛋白質變異，不過大量供給並用直腸吸收應該沒問題了吧（毆）

 

＿＿＿

 

說點後日談：

隊長後來還是被傳染了，還好有巴奇寸步不離的陪在旁邊照顧。

「……不是說超級士兵的精」史蒂夫的話被巴奇的手掌給硬生生遮斷，鬆開手掌後將水跟藥遞給史蒂夫，巴奇繃著一張臉冷冷的說道：「病患就給我乖乖閉嘴吃藥。」

當然，後來巴奇還是被壓倒在床上被迫提供蛋白質，又被灌注回自身。

這太不公平了！同樣是生病發燒，自己跟史蒂夫的體力怎麼差那麼多？難道血清的品質差那麼多嗎？

雙腳被架在史蒂夫寬厚的肩膀上，身軀不由自主的被身下的人劇烈搖晃著，巴奇仰起脖子大口喘著氣，在心底憤憤不平的想著。

　


End file.
